


Take My Hand (And My Heart Too)

by exolliarmus, vavole



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolliarmus/pseuds/exolliarmus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: Slytherin Sehun Oh gets conned by his best friend, a certain Jongin Kim, into signing up for extra Potions lessons, accidentally blows a cauldron and gets himself bound by the hand to Ravenclaw’s Prefect, Kyungsoo Do, aka his long-time crush. Chaos ensues, and feelings, of course.





	Take My Hand (And My Heart Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Take My Hand (And My Heart Too)  
> Pairing: Sehun/Kyungsoo, side Baekhyun/Minseok  
> Summary: Slytherin Sehun Oh gets conned by his best friend, a certain Jongin Kim, into signing up for extra Potions lessons, accidentally blows a cauldron and gets himself bound by the hand to Ravenclaw’s Prefect, Kyungsoo Do, aka his long-time crush. Chaos ensues, and feelings, of course.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 18,200  
> Disclaimers (if any): people arguing  
> Author’s Note: First of all, this story was inspired by the lack of sesoo hp!au in this fandom heee. Please, treat my little story kindly and /whispers/ love sesoo, they’re adorable. I would also like to thank my awesome beta reader for her precious help, and the admins (for letting me join this fic fest with a self-prompt).  
> For an easier comprehension, the initials stand for their House: 4th year: Sehun (S) / Jongin (S). 5th year: Kyungsoo (R) / Chanyeol (S) / Baekhyun (R) / Jongdae (G). 6th year: Joonmyeon (G) / Minseok (G) / Yixing (H).
> 
> P.S: the title comes from William Shakespeare’s “Julius Caesar” (Act 4, Scene 3); dramatic, I know.

“I said I don’t want to go! Don’t insist, Jongin,” Sehun exclaims, running a hand through his short blonde hair. “If the professor asks, I’m sick. And to make things even more credible, I’ll take one of those Puking Pastilles we bought at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes when we went book shopping in September, and go straight to the infirmary,” he says resolutely, making his way down the stairs.  
  
“For Merlin’s beard, stop being a dramatic idiot. It’s just one lesson!” Jongin replies exasperatedly. He skips the last step of the stairs and follows a fuming Sehun towards the Great Hall.  
  
During the year, certain teachers organize joint lessons for students attending different years, to give the older students the opportunity to put together the necessary hours of mentoring required for them to be able to access the final exam at the end of the year, or to get a letter of recommendation. The supplementary lessons are not compulsory; however, usually a good number of students take up an extra course for at least one term.  
  
This year, for the fourth-year students interested, the Headmaster had proposed a series of supplementary lessons in Potions, Herbology, and Charms; lessons to attend once every two weeks during the first half of the school year. As of now, supplementary lessons for the second term are yet to be announced.  
  
Eager to test his abilities and secure a good grade in a core subject for an aspiring Auror like him, Jongin had convinced, more like dragged, Sehun to apply for extra Potions lessons with him; and the two friends have been talking all week about the joint lessons with the fifth-year students.  
  
For his part, Sehun thinks that the supplementary lessons may do him good because he has always had problems with the subject. Especially with ingredients’ preparation and timing since he’s not generally known for his patience, and potions require a tremendous amount of commitment and precision.  
  
He is aware that the additional lessons could eventually take away a valuable portion of his time each week, a precious time he would rather use for Quidditch training, but he has promised Jongin, and for this reason he is ready to make a sacrifice.  
  
Everything had been going well, or so it had seemed, until Sehun had found out, that very morning, that, for this specific school year, fourth-years Slytherins had been matched with fifth-years Ravenclaws.  
  
Sehun simply couldn’t believe his luck. He had stared blankly at the public notice put on the wallboard hanging beside the House point giant hourglasses, used to record the number of House points that have been awarded or deducted for each House, which were located in the Entrance Hall.  
  
“It’s not just one lesson, Jongin. It’s the first one of many lessons to come, and I don’t think I can do it, sorry.” Sehun turns a corner and enters the Great Hall with long strides, black robe flapping around his body.  
  
The hall is crowded with hungry students eagerly eating their big breakfasts before the start of another long day of lessons. Owls are flying around over their heads, delivering letters and newspapers, and the charmed sky of the vast hall is clear and blue.  
  
Sehun spots Chanyeol sitting at the end of the Slytherin table and walks up to him, still frowning.  
  
“Oh, come on, Sehun.” Jongin follows while adjusting his necktie. “I need those extra lessons, don’t let me go alone,” he whines.  
  
“Hey!” Chanyeol shouts when he spots his friends in the morning crowd, one arm held up in the air to attract their attention. He is already eating his breakfast, a copy of the Daily Prophet neatly opened at the side of his plate.  
  
“Good morning, Chanyeol. Did you sleep well?” Sehun says in a low voice and collapses in his seat beside the older Slytherin, burying his head in his arms.  
  
Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows and looks at him, puzzled, before turning to Jongin with questioning eyes, thumb pointing at Sehun. “What’s wrong with him?”  
  
“Today we have our first joint Potions lesson with the fifth-years, and Sehun has just found out that, for this term, we are going to be tutored by the Ravenclaws.”  
  
“So what?” A confused Chanyeol retorts.  
  
“Ravenclaw. Fifth-year. Rings a bell?” Jongin sing-songs while spooning a generous amount of scrambled eggs into a plate.  
  
“Oh… oh!” Chanyeol exclaims, realization dawning on him. The older student starts laughing and pats the back of the Slytherin sulking next to him.  
  
“Kyungsoo Do, I see,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Sehun exhales. He lifts his head from the table and pouts sadly.  
  
The Great Hall is full of excited voices coming from the cheerful younger students. Young wizards and witches, busy with animated discussions about the spells just learned and the incantations they are patiently waiting to study. On the other hand, there are also many older students quietly enjoying their food. The majority of them are probably too sleepy to engage in conversation with their peers.  
  
“Here, take this,” Jongin hands Sehun a plate full of bacon and eggs. “What you need now is to eat a lot and stay focused,” he adds, trying to cheer his best friend up.  
  
Sehun grunts in acknowledgement and digs a spoon in the scrambled eggs.  
  
Jongin’s owl makes an appearance in that moment, carrying a letter for his young owner. The creature, Hermes, sets gently on Jongin’s shoulder, lets a green envelope fall in his owner’s lap, and quietly waits for the treat that usually follows a successful delivery.  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat and directs his gaze back to Sehun. “By the way, how long have you been fancying our Ravenclaw Prefect, child?” He asks, propping his head with one hand as he absent-mindedly levitates a plate of sausages closer to them with his wand secured in his other hand.  
  
“Aeons, I think… and Kyungsoo Do doesn’t even know that he exists, poor thing,” Jongin intervenes, shaking his head.  
  
Sehun glares at him, feeling betrayed.  
  
“Sorry, man. I’m only stating facts here,” Jongin adds as he skims over the letter the tawny owl brought him. The dark haired Slytherin is still caressing the owl’s little head, satisfied hoots coming from its beak.  
  
Sehun grunts in response and proceeds to angrily shove a slice of bacon into his mouth.  
  
Chanyeol just shakes his head and places a glass of warm milk beside the younger Slytherin’s plate before giving him another encouraging pat.  
  
“Don’t worry your little head, Sehun. Jongin will help you, you won’t be alone.”  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
“‘You won’t be left alone, Sehun. Don’t worry, Sehun’; he said. Yeah, sure, whatever,” Sehun parrots. The first joint Potions lesson is going to start in a minute and Jongin is nowhere to be seen: typical of the young Slytherin.  
  
“I knew I shouldn’t have left him in our common room after that boring two-hour lesson of Charms. I bet he fell asleep,” Sehun mutters under his breath, irritated.  
  
The classroom is half full, fourth and fifth-years amicably talking and introducing themselves to each other.  
  
Standard size two brass cauldron already in place, Sehun distracts himself by arranging the ingredients they are going to use for today’s potion in a neat line.  
  
The students have already been informed by their Professor about today’s plan: brew a simple Deflating Draught. It is a potion which causes anything swollen by magical means to shrink back to normal size, and they had learned to brew it the year before, but today’s lesson is dedicated to friendship and brushing up on what they had studied in their third year before venturing into new territory.  
  
Wizards and witches are all encouraged to befriend their tutors and form a bond that will help the younger students feel more at ease with their seniors. After all, they were required to study potions together for the next few months.  
  
Today it is especially cold in the dungeons. The classroom is creepy enough without the preserved animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. In one corner of the room stands a basin into which ice-cold water pours from a gargoyle’s mouth, while in another there is a supply cupboard where a group of students is animatedly discussing of the ingredients needed for today’s potion.  
  
Sehun scans the spacious classroom. “Where is he, for Merlin’s beard?” He murmurs to himself.  
  
“Where is who?” Someone asks from behind him and Sehun jumps.  
  
“Huh, nothing… hello,” he waves awkwardly.  
  
And here he is, before his very eyes, fifth-year, Ravenclaw Prefect, the man of his dreams: The Kyungsoo Do. Sehun tries to look collected and nonchalant.  
  
“Are you Sehun Oh?”  
  
The younger student nods.  
  
“I’m Kyungsoo Do. Your tutor,” the Ravenclaw says candidly.  
  
Sehun shakes the other’s outstretched hand unsurely. “S-Sehun Oh, pleased to meet you,” he replies, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.  
  
“Likewise.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s hand is warm and his grip is strong; just like he had imagined it would be, Sehun can’t help but notice.  
  
“Were you expecting someone else? You don’t look happy to see me,” Kyungsoo adds, arching an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh no, no, no,” Sehun tries to clear the misunderstanding. “I was talking about my best friend; he should be here any moment now.”  
  
And as if on cue, Jongin chooses that moment to run into the classroom; dark hair disheveled, his silver and green necktie clutched in one hand. He looks around for his friend, and when his gaze catches Sehun’s, he mouths a sorry and proceeds towards the back of the classroom to meet his tutor.  
  
Sehun feels faint. How did he end up taking additional Potions lessons with Kyungsoo Do, his longtime crush, as his tutor? Is the Lord testing him? Did he betray his country in one of his past lives?  
  
It isn’t that he hates it; it just feels surreal because he is shy, and he doesn’t think he stands a chance to win Kyungsoo’s heart, which is why he has never staked his claim on the older student.  
  
“Hey, I’ve been talking to you… are you listening?”  
  
“Huh?” is Sehun’s intelligent reply.  
  
“The lesson is starting,” Kyungsoo adds, pointing at their Potions Professor, who is using his wand to write in capital letters their schedule for the day on the big blackboard taking up most of the wall in front of their desks.  
  
“Shall we start?” Kyungsoo asks with a smile, hands rubbing together in excitement at the idea of preparing the Deflating Draught. “It’s going to be a piece of cake. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Only this morning someone told me not to worry too much, and it didn’t go very well,” Sehun mutters.  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, but he doesn’t reply.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
“So, how was the joint lesson?” Baekhyun inquires.  
  
“The Professor let us brew a simple Deflating Draught.”  
  
They are walking through the park of the Castle, along with the rest of their housemates and Gryffindor students, to the greenhouses behind the Castle to study Herbology.  
  
It is their first lesson of the day and Kyungsoo is still too sleepy to deal with Baekhyun; the other Ravenclaw chatting and introducing new topics at the speed of light since breakfast.  
  
“Who are you tutoring? Are they cute?” Baekhyun asks, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.  
  
“Sehun Oh. I don’t know much about him, though.”  
  
“What? Sehun Oh?!” The other exclaims, surprised. “He is Slytherin’s best Beater and a very gifted Quidditch player!”  
  
Kyungsoo frowns, but soon catches himself. “Of course you would know everything about Quidditch,” he replies, a tight smile on his face.  
  
Baekhyun has been fancying Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain, Minseok Kim, for months. As a result, Baekhyun has often chaperoned their Gryffindor friend Jongdae to watch his house’s matches; officially to keep him company, but actually to shout his support for the team’s Captain to his heart content.  
  
“Don’t!” Baekhyun warns, one finger held high to stop Kyungsoo from talking.  
  
“Okay, okay, I get it,” the Ravenclaw laughs.  
  
“One day, I’ll make Minseok Kim mine… but, once again, I’m afraid that day is not today,” Baekhyun sighs and looks up at the sky, dramatic as always.  
  
When the duo arrives at the greenhouse number five, Kyungsoo spots their Gryffindor friends, Joonmyeon and Jongdae, bent over a dozen vases aligned under the greenhouses’ windows.  
  
Kyungsoo makes his way among the cluster of wizards and witches and gently pats Joonmyeon’s back.  
  
“Good morning, Kyungsoo. Hey, Baek!” He waves as he tries to pry Jongdae away from the vases where, Kyungsoo has just noticed, about twenty Fanged Geraniums are moving around, striving to bite the students’ fingers.  
  
“Oh, how cute!” Baekhyun coos when he gets a glimpse of the plants.  
  
“I know, right?” Jongdae responds excitedly. “I can’t wait to pet them. Did you know their fangs are used in many simple potions and in cooking?”  
  
“Fanged Geranium seeds are sold at Dogweed and Deathcap in Hogsmeade. They have all sorts of exotic plants and flowers. It’s really a magical shop,” Baekhyun exhales dreamily.  
  
“Imagine having some of these little fellas in your garden. Wouldn’t it be cool?” Jongdae adds.  
  
“Ready to cut off any intruders’ fingers. For Merlin’s beard, yes!” Baekhyun exclaims, high-fiving the Gryffindor.  
  
“Let’s leave the Herbology enthusiasts to themselves, shall we?” Kyungsoo smiles.  
  
“Yeah,” Joonmyeon shakes his head. “They are crazy about it.”  
  
Joonmyeon, Gryffindor’s Prefect, is a good friend of Kyungsoo’s, and the two of them usually find themselves in the Castle’s library to study together. Often, they get together to talk about their Prefect’s duties for the week, or to take a bath in the Prefect’s Bathroom on the fifth floor.  
  
“Did you enjoy yesterday’s Potions lesson?”  
  
“It was okay,” he shrugs. “I’m tutoring a Slytherin student. Sehun Oh.”  
  
Joonmyeon’s eyes widen. “He is a Quidditch player.”  
  
“I know. Baek briefed me about him already.”  
  
“You don’t like Quidditch,” Joonmyeon says in a low voice, carefully observing the other Prefect’s face.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs. “He seems okay, if not a little awkward…” he adds, thinking about the two hours they had spent together in the dungeons doing small talk.  
  
“Maybe he is just shy?”  
  
“Maybe,” Kyungsoo admits.  
  
The Slytherin had seemed pretty anxious at the idea of being stuck with him for his supplementary lessons, and Kyungsoo had tried to make sense of it while making the other feel as comfortable as humanly possible in the small amount of time they spent together, without forgetting to teach him some tricks about the art of Potions making. Perhaps, next time things would go better.  
  
“Kyungsoo! Joonmyeon! Come here! One of the Fanged Geraniums just bit Baekhyun’s index finger and it is now the size of an apple! He is crying,” Jongdae laughs out loud.  
  
The two Prefects glance at each other and shake their heads before making their way back to their friends.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
“Sehun! Sehun!” Jongin shouts from his position on the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch, a Slytherin scarf tightly wrapped around his neck, his and Sehun’s book bags resting at his feet.  
  
Sehun looks down and squints his eyes in the attempt to understand what is happening on the stands. One hand held high to shield his eyes from the bright rays of the afternoon sun, the Slytherin sees Jongin frantically gesturing at him to fly down.  
  
“Sehun, I think it’s time for your Potions lesson,” Chanyeol flies next to him and points at Jongin’s general direction. “Isn’t it tonight?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” the Beater answers, dejectedly.  
  
Their team members are flying all around the pitch, each one of them busy with the new tactics and movements to master in preparation for their first match of the season.  
  
“Can’t I stay a bit longer?”  
  
“Sure, you can. Let’s play against each other. I’ll go free one Bludger,” Chanyeol offers as he starts descending to the ground, but without forgetting about his teammates. “Guys, Minseok Kim and his team will be here soon. Hurry up and finish what you’re doing, okay?”  
  
A series of affirmative yells and outstretched arms assure the Captain that everyone got the message, and soon after the Beaters’ special training begins.  
  
When Sehun gets down his broomstick, forty minutes later, Jongin is tapping his foot impatiently outside the locker room, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
“Finally, I’ve been waiting for ages! I swear when you’re playing Quidditch you forget about everything else.”  
  
“I can’t believe it’s been two weeks already,” Sehun groans, taking off his battered gloves.  
  
“You can do it, man! Who would have thought that you were going to be paired with Kyungsoo Do!?” Jongin laughs out loud. “Unbelievable!”  
  
“It was painfully awkward… I was truly flustered,” Sehun reveals, running a hand through his sweaty hair.  
  
“If nothing else, you had the chance to introduce yourself and talk to him for a while. He even waves at you in the hallways now… sometimes…” Jongin finishes hesitantly.  
  
“Huh, I hate it,” Sehun whines, swinging his bat around in frustration.  
  
“But I think something is strange,” Jongin states, tapping his chin with one finger.  
  
“How is that?”  
  
“Well, Kyungsoo Do is always so polite and precise. Nearly all the time so… politically correct?”  
  
Sehun isn’t sure of what his friend is trying to say.  
  
“I mean,” Jongin starts, counting on his fingers, “everyone says that he is gentleman, and he is also a Prefect and an excellent student… but something seems off. He must be hiding one or two dark secrets, I tell you. I can’t believe someone can be that perfect… no one has anything bad to say about him, ever.”  
  
“Did you investigate him!? I think you read too many comics, mister,” Sehun scoffs. “What’s wrong with being polite?”  
  
“No need to go all defensive on me. I’m just saying…” Jongin quickly defends himself.  
  
The Beater walks inside the changing room and starts undressing. He casts a glance over his worn-out bat and sighs. He needs a new one, but he has been using this bat since last year when he first joined the Slytherin Quidditch team, and he is quite fond of it.  
  
“You’ll have to wait a little more, Jongin. I need to take a shower.”  
  
“I know… I just thought that you could have forgotten about our lesson, that’s why I decided to come here early. I have your books here,” the other says, gesturing to the bench behind him where their book bags are lying on top of each other.  
  
“Thanks, man. But what about dinner?” Sehun pouts.  
  
“We haven’t got time for dinner since you’ve been up there for more than two hours,” the other student answers, clearly annoyed. “That’s why I brought snacks,” and he takes a small paper bag out of his bag.  
  
“I love you,” Sehun breaths, one hand on his heart.  
  
“But I don’t,” Jongin responds, mirroring his pose.  
  
Sehun grins, takes his towel and gets inside the nearest shower stall. “You know you love me.”  
  
“Just hurry up!”  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
When the Slytherin duo enters the Potions classroom in the dungeons, Sehun immediately spots his tutor waiting for him at their desk. He is perched on a stool, drumming his fingers lazily on the table.  
  
“Good luck, man,” Jongin whispers, pumping a fist up in the air. “I’ll be in the back. See you later.”  
  
Sehun makes his way towards his seat and sees a series of potion ingredients neatly placed side by side: dragonfly thoraxes, fairy wings, flying seahorses, doxy eggs, and all sorts of things.  
  
“Oh, you’re here,” Kyungsoo greets, hopping off the stool.  
  
“Good evening.” Sehun swallows.  
  
“Can you guess what we are going to brew tonight?”  
  
“Huh, Girding Potion?”  
  
“Bingo!” Kyungsoo answers. “I have already gathered our ingredients and I know what to do, so you can simply follow my lead, and maybe take notes. I don’t need the book.”  
  
Sehun is trying to understand what the Ravenclaw is saying, but he is too fascinated by his dark hair, full lips, big brown eyes, strong jawline… Kyungsoo is truly handsome, and Sehun is immensely weak, but he knows he is staring, therefore he clears his throat and attempts to regain his composure as inconspicuously as possible.  
  
“Okay, huh, let me just take a parchment and a quill.”  
  
The Professor greets the students, making sure to greet even those sitting at the back of the room, and invites the participants to check if they are ready to start brewing the Girding Potion.  
  
Once he is certain that everyone’s equipment is in place, and that the fire under the cauldrons has been lit, he turns upside down the big hourglass standing in one corner of his desk, and the lesson officially begins.  
  
“Here we go,” Kyungsoo states, looking up to Sehun. The Prefect is shorter than him and Sehun finds it quite endearing.  
  
The Slytherin takes a deep breath willing himself to concentrate and opts for slicing the toasted dragonfly thoraxes first, conscious of the Prefect’s gaze carefully evaluating his handwork.  
  
“You seem to be doing fine,” Kyungsoo declares after a while as he judges Sehun’s preparation of their ingredients.  
  
“I’m only doing what I think is right, I’m by no means good at Potions,” the Slytherin confesses, gaze still focused on the fairy wings. His hands are slightly unsteady, but he sincerely hopes that the other can’t notice it. “My best friend, Jongin, is pretty good though. He dreams of becoming an Auror.”  
  
“An Auror, you say? Commendable aspiration and not the easiest career path. I wish him the best,” Kyungsoo says as he gets closer to Sehun and covers his hand with his own, guiding the younger’s fingers to slice in the correct point to cut out the fairy wings evenly.  
  
“Thank you…” Sehun doesn’t know why he is thanking Kyungsoo for complimenting his best friend, but Kyungsoo’s warm fingers on his own are making him feel as if a hundred golden snitches were flying around in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseous.  
  
“Relax, you’re doing well.”  
  
“Thank you?”  
  
Kyungsoo laughs lightly, leaving room for Sehun to keep cutting the fairy wings by himself. “Why did you sign up for the supplementary classes? Did your friend drag you here?”  
  
“That’s exactly how it went,” Sehun exhales. “I would have preferred applying for something else in the second semester.”  
  
“You must be a great best friend for following him, since you don’t like Potions,” Kyungsoo says, making Sehun blush a little.  
  
“I could use the extra practice, anyway,” he shrugs, eyes trained on the fairy wings.  
  
Kyungsoo nods in appreciation, and the Slytherin exhales. He feels beads of sweat forming on the palms of both his hands, but he doesn’t have the courage to look up at the other student. Therefore, once he is done with the fairy wings, he puts them aside and silently starts working on the doxy eggs, following Kyungsoo’s advice.  
  
The next hour goes by in the blink of an eye: add one set of fairy wings, heat until the potion turns turquoise, add one measure of doxy eggs, heat until the potion turns pink, add the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns red, and so on. Kyungsoo’s instructions are clear and precise; practically foolproof.  
  
However, at some point, something goes wrong, terribly wrong; because their potion is supposed to turn green, their two-hour lesson is almost over, and it isn’t happening. Sehun panics, and taking advantage of Kyungsoo’s one moment of distraction, he adds more flying seahorses and water to the mixture, hoping to salvage the potion.  
  
He stirs the liquid clockwise and gets nearer to the cauldron to monitor, with bated breath, what is happening in it. The potion, until then a cute baby blue, quickly changes its colour to yellow. Sehun watches the mixture form fat bubbles on the surface, and moves one hand closer to the cauldron’s mouth, bewitched.  
  
He hears something fall on the floor not far from him, glass shattering on impact, people shouting. And the next thing he knows, Kyungsoo is grabbing his hand to shove him away from the table, but not fast enough, because the potion abruptly boils and explodes, causing havoc for the whole classroom.  
  
Sehun hits the floor and everything goes black.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
Something nudges Sehun awake, a small voice in the distance telling him to wake up. The Slytherin grunts and moves his hand in an effort to shake off whoever is disturbing his sleep.  
  
“Child, you have to wake up. I need to check if you are doing well,” a soft voice explains.  
  
Sehun opens his eyes lazily and sees Madam Poppy Pomfrey bent over him, gently caressing his blonde hair. “You are in the Hospital Wing,” she whispers. “I am sorry I had to wake you up in the middle of the night, but I have to ensure that your slight concussion is not affecting you.”  
  
Sehun widens his eyes and tries to pull himself up, but a splitting headache makes him wince. He brings his right hand to his forehead, and with the help of Madam Pomfrey, he lies down again.  
  
“It is almost 4 a.m., and it is still dark outside. Can you recognize me?” She asks, inspecting her patient at the light of a candle.  
  
“Madam Pomfrey, Hospital Wing, first floor…” Sehun says, pronouncing one word at a time.  
  
“Very well,” she pats his shoulder reassuringly. “You are lucky Mister Do was quick to understand what was going to happen down in the dungeon, or you probably wouldn’t be here with us right now… if nothing else, not in one piece, I am afraid.”  
  
Sehun gulps.  
  
She heaves a sigh while checking his temperature. “You seem to be doing fine, but drink this cup of Calming Draught and then go back to sleep, yes? It will help you calm down and sleep,” she assures him.  
  
The Slytherin takes the offered cup and drinks the potion in three big gulps.  
  
“Well done. Now go back to sleep,” she whispers. “Mister Do needs to sleep too.”  
  
“Oh… wait, Madam, what happened? Where is Kyungsoo Do?” Sehun asks in rapid sequence. His temples are throbbing painfully and he feels warmth spread all over his body.  
  
Madam Pomfrey laughs softly and indicates the space on Sehun’s left. “Right beside you, child.”  
  
A very confused Sehun turns to his left, and curled up into a ball, he sees the Ravenclaw Prefect comfortably snuggled against his side, dark hair sticking out from under the voluminous cover.  
  
Sehun swallows, trying to pry his left arm away, but it is useless: it feels as heavy as a boulder. Something is wrong, but he can’t really be sure. However, the Calming Draught starts working its magic; sleep overtakes him before he can think about his strange predicament, and soon after he finds himself in dreamland, dreaming of messy Potions notes and one handsome Prefect.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
“Madam Pomfrey said that the Restoration Potion can revert the effects of a spell, but it didn’t work for them,” a worried voice explains.  
  
“It seems that the Headmaster himself is working on a reverse potion with our Potions Professor. It’s really strange…” Another voice adds.  
  
“Well, I find it very amusing, if you ask me,” someone chuckles.  
  
“It is! What kind of luck is this?” Follows a fit of giggles. “Kyungsoo is going to be so frustrated, I can’t wait for him to— ouch, don’t hit me so hard Joonmyeon, I was just joking!”  
  
Sehun opens his eyes to the morning light coming from the gleaming floor-to-ceiling windows of the Hospital Wing and scrunches his face: his body feels terribly sore and heavy.  
  
“I can hear you, guys,” he mutters, voice rough.  
  
“Sehun Oh, you’re awake! Jongdae, go call Madam Pomfrey,” a boy with light brown hair shouts.  
  
“I’m going!” Another boy answers before disappearing behind a door.  
  
“Hey, mind your tone. Kyungsoo is still sleeping,” the last student scolds, voice hushed.  
  
“Right, sorry,” the boy with light brown hair whispers, sealing his lips shut with his fingers.  
  
Sehun blinks repeatedly not sure of what is happening, because he is quite certain that he doesn’t know who the people currently surrounding his bed are. He clears his throat and sniffs. “Huh, excuse me, but who are you?”  
  
Both students turn to him in synchrony and blink, bemused. One of them is wearing Gryffindor’s uniform, and the other, Ravenclaw’s.  
  
“Oh, right. I’m Baekhyun Byun, Kyungsoo’s best friend,” answers the boy with light brown hair, “and he is Joonmyeon Kim, Gryffindor’s Prefect.”  
  
“I can’t believe you introduced yourself as Kyungsoo’s best friend, man!” Someone says, walking back into the room.  
  
Baekhyun grins.  
  
“Madam Pomfrey says she will be here in two minutes. Hi there! I’m Jongdae Kim, a proud member of the Frog Choir and Kyungsoo’s real best friend,” Jongdae says, flashing Sehun a charming smile.  
  
“You’re impossible!  _I_  am Kyungsoo’s one and only best friend; everybody knows that!” Baekhyun insists.  
  
“You wish you—”  
  
“Can’t you people shut up? Can’t you see that I’m trying to sleep?” An annoyed voice asks from under the covers.  
  
“Kyungsoo, are you awake?” The three friends exclaim in unison.  
  
“I’m alive, yes,” the disgruntled Ravenclaw answers, slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes, waiting for the drowsiness to clear up.  
  
Sehun gulps and uncovers his body, ready to stand up and run for his life, but something pushes him back on the bed.  
  
Kyungsoo sighs and raises his right hand: his fingers are tightly wrapped around Sehun’s slender ones. “It’s useless, we are bind together.”  
  
“What!?” Sehun shouts, bewildered. “What are you talking about!?”  
  
“There is no need to make that face, you know? The potion you ruined yesterday hit us and, somehow, it bound us together,” Kyungsoo states matter-of-factly, shaking their clasped hands to make his point clear.  
  
“Mister Do is right, Mister Oh. And I am afraid you will have to wait a few more days before we can safely break the spell,” Madam Pomfrey explains, entering the room. “Your Potions Professor is working on the reverse potion as we speak. Don’t worry,” she smiles encouragingly.  
  
A knock on the door makes the small group turn in its direction, and Sehun sees his friends’ heads peek out.  
  
“Jongin! Chanyeol!” Sehun shouts.  
  
“Sehun, I was terribly worried,” Jongin rushes to his friend. “How are you?” He asks, distressed, looking all over the boy’s face for any visible injuries.  
  
“I’m fine… I think?” Sehun answers when he realizes that in his haste to reassure his friend he has accidentally pulled Kyungsoo’s arm up with his.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t really get up right now. I feel dizzy, and Kyungsoo just…”  
  
“It’s okay. The whole school is talking about yesterday’s accident, and you must be tired,” Jongin nods reassuringly, hand patting his best friend’s shoulder.  
  
“So, it’s true… you’re bind together,” Chanyeol exclaims, eyes glued to the duo’s clasped hands. “I thought Jongin was joking… for Merlin’s beard!” He exclaims and bursts out laughing.  
  
“Language, Mister Park,” chides Madam Pomfrey.  
  
“Sorry, Madam.” Chanyeol bows his head.  
  
“I’ll leave you boys alone for a bit. Yixing will be here any minute to help you with anything you may need. He is a talented one, that child; I trust him,” she informs her two bedridden patients. “And the rest of you should hurry up and go eat breakfast. It is almost time for today’s lessons,” she orders, hands on her hips.  
  
The cluster of students bows respectfully, and the woman exits the room satisfied.  
  
“Man, this is too funny,” Jongdae starts soon after.  
  
“Incredible,” Chanyeol echoes.  
  
“No one is going to believe it,” Baekhyun sneers.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
When their friends finally decide to leave them alone, Sehun is on the verge of having a mental breakdown. During his friends’ visit, he had been throwing furtive glances at the Prefect, but Kyungsoo had seemed to be doing just fine. The Slytherin, on the other hand, had tuned everyone out and had been thinking about the implications of being bound to his crush.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had said that the Restoration Potion had been useless and something else was to be used as soon as possible, but for now, they had to endure it and live together.  
  
“Don’t think too much, okay? There is nothing we can do,” Kyungsoo declares in his deep voice, eyes closed and head resting against the headboard of their shared bed.  
  
Sehun slowly turns to him, and, for the first time since the accident, he thinks of apologizing to the other for his ineptitude.  
  
“These things happen. It’s fine,” Kyungsoo reassures the younger student.  
  
“Are you always so accommodating?” Sehun asks after a moment of hesitation.  
  
“Huh?” Kyungsoo looks at him furrowing his eyebrows, clearly baffled. “What’s wrong with being gentle or polite?”  
  
Sehun doesn’t get to answer because an unknown student enters the room with a big tray full of food in his hands.  
  
“Good morning gentlemen! I’m Yixing Zang, sixth year, Hufflepuff. Madam Pomfrey is tutoring me because I need a recommendation letter in order to become a Mediwizard after graduation. I truly wish to work at St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries; they have got the best equipment and Potions Masters,” the young man explains in one breath, eyes shining. “Besides, I’m here to deliver breakfast and presents,” he adds, placing the tray on a nightstand. “We have got toasts, strawberry jam, milk, tea… I love cinnamon tea, but the house-elves in the kitchen gave me only black tea. I hope you like it. Oh, by the way, who is Sehun Oh? I have got a Howler for him.”  
  
“Merlin…” Sehun gulps.  
  
“I’m Muggle-born and these things are still so terribly fascinating to me,” Yixing smiles, entranced. He hands out the red envelope to the Slytherin who hesitates a little, takes a deep breath and opens the letter. The envelope swiftly morphs into a mouth and starts yelling its message at Sehun:  
  
“SEHUN OH, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND YOUR FATHER? WE DIDN’T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU AND KYUNGSOO DO COULD HAVE DIED! AND THEN WHAT ABOUT US? WHAT ABOUT THE DO FAMILY? THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! AND THIS WILL NOT END HERE, OF THAT YOU CAN REST ASSURED! APOLOGISE PROPERLY TO KYUNGSOO, AND THANK HIM FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!”  
  
Then, the Howler turns to Kyungsoo and continues:  
  
“Kyungsoo, darling, we do not know you, but we can confidently say that you must be a lovely and responsible young man; kind enough to risk your life to save our son’s one. We shall let you know that we are immensely grateful to you and, please, tell your parents that we are willing to pay for your medical expenses.”  
  
An astounded Kyungsoo nods and the satisfied Howler crumbles and shreds itself to pieces, filling the room with an awkward silence.  
  
“Well, it could have been worse,” Yixing reasons moments after, fork digging into a slice of apple pie he brought for the couple. “Pie, anyone?”  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
The rest of the day goes smoothly; as smoothly as being bound to your crush could be, at least. Kyungsoo doesn’t talk much and Sehun doesn’t really know how to initiate conversation.  
  
Madam Pomfrey makes them drink various Potions throughout the day, but their hands remain securely clasped to one other.  
  
At some point, even the Headmaster visits them and makes clear that, even though they’re bound together by the hand, they should still do their best to attend all the lessons they can.  
  
When Kyungsoo hints at the possibility of using a Time-Turner to keep up with their busy schedules, the Headmaster turns down his suggestion immediately, because the possibility of serious harm to not one but two bound travelers is too big, and the consequences could be tragic.  
  
In the evening, resigned to their fate, Kyungsoo and Sehun establish a schedule and plan in detail what to do.  
  
“We can leave the Hospital Wing tomorrow, but tonight we are still going to sleep here,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing his eyes lazily. “I suggest we return here to sleep, it’s easier than going back and forth between my common room and yours anyway.”  
  
Sehun agrees.  
  
“I absolutely have to attend Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and History of Magic. I need a decent number of OWLs.”  
  
“Wow, you sure love boring yourself to death,” the Slytherin sighs. With his free right hand, he writes down Kyungsoo’s schedule on a piece of parchment and adds his lessons in the spaces left empty. He supposes he has to be kind and give his crush the precedence since he has the OWLs at the end of the school year, but Sehun is dreading the boredom of the Ravenclaw’s classes already.  
  
“We’ll make it work, somehow…” Kyungsoo says in a low voice.  
  
Sehun pouts and stirs on the bed to burrow more into the hard cushions. They are sitting side by side on their bed, legs outstretched and comfortably snuggled into their pyjamas, and, as he brushes Kyungsoo’s right leg with his left one, the younger forces himself to not think about their proximity. The bed is quite small, and it certainly doesn’t fit two people, but it is not like they can stay that far from one another anyway. Their situation is both tragic and comical, Sehun thinks.  
  
It is only November, but the air in the Castle is chill, and he is glad Jongin was sensible enough to bring him his favourite blanket during the afternoon. He already misses their common room, his soft bed, and his housemates’ ushered conversations in their Common Room at this hour of the evening.  
  
Once their shared schedule is complete, Kyungsoo drags Sehun to the infirmary’s bathroom and, taking turns, they use the Muffliato Charm on each other to have some privacy while they get ready to go to bed. It is uncomfortable, but Sehun is glad magic exists, or things would have surely been even more embarrassing.  
  
Later that night, Sehun, snuggled in bed under his Slytherin blanket, feels much better, and the anxiousness that had been gnawing at his insides eases a little.  
  
He allows himself to stare at the older student’s face illuminated by the moonlight. He had survived his first day with Kyungsoo without having a heart attack. He was pretty sure he had embarrassed himself on one or two occasions, but he could nonetheless deem himself satisfied.  
  
If anyone had told him yesterday that he would be sharing a bed with his crush today, Sehun would have laughed out loud and shaken his head in amusement. Now things are quite different, and he takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his thumping heart.  
  
In the silence of the room, only the sound of an old ticking wall clock can be heard, together with their soft breaths. The Prefect is lying on his back right beside him, their shoulders touching, and Sehun can feel the warmth of his skin against his own. Moonlight illuminates the Ravenclaw’s pale cheeks, making them shine, and Sehun can almost count his long eyelashes in the dim light as he quietly draws near the other.  
  
“Why did you save me?” He murmurs to himself.  
  
Kyungsoo turns his head slowly and looks at him.  
  
Sehun, certain that the other student had been sleeping, is taken aback, and his eyes widen.  
  
“D-did I wake you up?”  
  
“I’m a light sleeper, that’s all.”  
  
Sehun nods imperceptibly. “Sorry…”  
  
“Are you always so shy? You’re a popular Quidditch player. Aren’t you used to people fussing over you?”  
  
“I’m— it’s just that…”  
  
“Ah, you dislike me, I see.”  
  
“No, no, not at all!” Sehun tries to clear the misunderstanding.  
  
“I was just joking, don’t worry,” the other shrugs.  
  
Sehun gulps and shifts slowly under the covers. After all, it looks like his favourite cover isn’t enough to make him feel secure under the older student’s scrutinizing gaze. Jongin was wrong, but Sehun won’t tell him, he hates saddening his best friend.  
  
“Your mum’s letter was cute.” Kyungsoo interrupts his train of thoughts, his voice rough with sleep.  
  
Sehun snorts. “Well, she was quite lenient, if you ask me. She is getting old, I guess.”  
  
“Still, I envy you,” Kyungsoo adds in a hushed tone.  
  
The Slytherin blinks. “Why?”  
  
Sehun isn’t really sure about the direction this conversation is taking. He is genuinely curious about the other student, but he can’t deny that his personality is difficult to decipher. And, for the first time, Sehun is struck by the thought that he doesn’t really know much about the boy he says he likes.  
  
“My family…” Kyungsoo hesitates. “No, nothing…”  
  
“The letter you received this morning… was it from your parents?”  
  
Sehun feels Kyungsoo tense next to him as he closes his eyes.  
  
“Are they coming to visit you?”  
  
Kyungsoo remains quiet. Did he upset him with his questions?  
  
“My parents are dragonologists,” Sehun starts. “Right now, they are in Romania. Do you know the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary? It’s the largest preservation area in that country for the protection and study of dragons. They work there…”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes remain closed, his face half hidden by the cover.  
  
“Don’t you like dragons?” He asks timidly, but the Ravenclaw doesn’t answer. Sehun doesn’t want to upset him, hence he opts for clearing his throat in embarrassment and changing the topic.  
  
“Are we eating breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow morning? I hope there will be pancakes.”  
  
He runs a hand through his hair several times, anxiously waiting for the Ravenclaw’s reply, but when it seems clear that nothing is going to come from him, he makes himself comfortable and gets ready to sleep.  
  
The Slytherin is almost asleep when he hears the other’s muffled answer.  
  
“My mum and I live alone… I haven’t got a family like yours,” Kyungsoo says in a whisper, and Sehun drifts off before he gets the chance to ask more questions.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
The following morning Sehun sleepily untangles himself from the sheets as he feels around for his wristwatch to check the time. He tries to shift his body as slowly as he can since Kyungsoo is still sleeping. His face is nuzzled into Sehun’s neck and the younger can’t help but feel warmth invading his body as he gently turns on his left side to look at the other while he is still in dreamland.  
  
Sehun can’t decide if he is lucky or not to be in this position, because when he sees Kyungsoo scrunch his nose cutely, he is positive he likes it, but when Kyungsoo opens his eyes soon after and catches Sehun staring, he is not that certain anymore.  
  
“Good morning…” The Slytherin murmurs, eyes wide.  
  
“‘Morning,” the other replies sleepily. His ebony hair is sticking to his forehead, and he scrunches his nose again, before shifting under the cover, trying to get up.  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Yeah, quite well. It was a little hot at some point, but since your friend told me that you can’t sleep unless you are safely wrapped in your favourite blanket I guess I’ll have to endure it.”  
  
“What? Was it Jongin?” A puzzled Sehun asks.  
  
“Yeah, he was really worried about you. Honestly, I think I didn’t make a great first impression; he seemed intimidated by me, but I can’t be sure.” Kyungsoo yawns and passes his fingers through his tousled hair, attempting to make himself presentable.  
  
Self-conscious, the younger student sits up and does the same. “He is always like that…”  
  
“That’s cute,” Kyungsoo smiles lightly.  
  
Sehun can feel his heart close to bursting, but, thanks Merlin, Madam Pomfrey makes her way to their bed right at that moment. She clears her throat and purses her lips when she sees their tangled limbs, but Sehun is utterly glad to see her.  
  
The old woman reminds her patients that they can join their friends for breakfast as long as they return to the infirmary in the afternoon for another check-up.  
  
Aware of the wave of colour that flushed his cheeks, Sehun thanks the heavens and forces himself to stare blankly at the wall to push Kyungsoo’s inquisitive glances away from him.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
As expected, the duo’s entrance in the Great Hall is as chaotic as it could be.  
  
Curious glances and sniggering students follow them as they walk to the Slytherin table. One student even runs between them just to make sure that they are truly bound together by magic and, of course, the experiment doesn’t go well for the unfortunate person, who finds himself on the Great Hall’s hard and cold floor thereupon.  
  
Kyungsoo waves politely at the people he knows, answering their questions the best he can and never once blaming the younger student for what had happened.  
  
Sehun is grateful that the Ravenclaw is sensible enough to guide him to his House table, probably aware of the fact that he would feel safer surrounded by his friends and housemates.  
  
“Sehun! Here!” Jongin waves enthusiastically.  
  
The Slytherin manoeuvers his body carefully and sits on his best friend’s left side, Kyungsoo follows taking a seat next to him.  
  
Sehun had been relieved to find out that his right hand was free and he was bound to the Ravenclaw by his left hand. The same could not be said of Kyungsoo, since his right hand was the one binding him to Sehun. The latter had offered to take notes for the older student, but Kyungsoo had promptly dismissed his suggestion saying that he would prefer using a Quick-Quotes Quill.  
  
Chanyeol interrupts his thoughts by placing two plates full of food in front of them. Jongin messily pours them two glasses of milk, and they are about to start digging into their breakfasts when Kyungsoo’s noisy friends make their way to the Slytherin table.  
  
“Hey, how are you boyfriends doing?” Baekhyun asks, sitting beside Chanyeol, and Sehun chokes on air at his words. “I’m glad to see you out of the infirmary and— ow, Jongdae!”  
  
Said boy flops in the space on Baekhyun’s right, giving the other a strong pat on the back. “All everyone talks about is the two of you, it’s insane,” he declares with enthusiasm. “My best friend is famous! Can you sign an autograph for him, please?”  
  
Kyungsoo snorts and casually takes a sip from his glass of warm milk, effectively ignoring the Gryffindor.  
  
“Not again, Jongdae! We went over this already. Kyungsoo is  _my_  best friend,” Baekhyun whines, indignant.  
  
“Yeah, sure, honey bee,” Jongdae rolls his eyes and takes a bite of an apple. “Anyway, I like this new arrangement,” he flashes a smile and gestures vaguely to the students gathered around the now famous duo. “I like making new friends.”  
  
“That’s cute, but now get off me.” Baekhyun swifts in his seat, however Jongdae doesn’t remove his arm from around the other’s shoulders.  
  
“Oh, look, our Captain Minseok Kim is here!” Jongdae yells pointing at the Gryffindor’s table and Baekhyun swiftly turns his head towards said direction while elbowing his friend.  
  
“Man, you’re so in love, I can’t believe it,” Jongdae sniggers. “I was joking!”  
  
“You’re the worst! Will you shut up?” Baekhyun asks, irritated. “Why couldn’t I have enough guts to befriend my crush instead of the most annoying Gryffindor ever?” He slumps his shoulders in defeat.  
  
“Oh, come on. We have our Chanyeol here. He can help you,” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.  
  
Chanyeol snorts so hard through his glass of milk that the drink spills from his nose.  
  
“Merlin, you’re disgusting,” Sehun and Jongin say in unison, while Kyungsoo silently offers him a handkerchief.  
  
“Chanyeol, do you know Minseok Kim? Are you two friends? Can you introduce me to him?” Baekhyun asks with hopeful puppy eyes.  
  
“Well, I guess I can?” Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck, words muffled by the handkerchief still pressed to his nose.  
  
“Ladies, I have found myself a new best friend!” Baekhyun announces, pumping a fist up in the air.  
  
Kyungsoo snorts, Jongdae chuckles.  
  
“Oh, wait…” A sudden thought freezes Sehun in place, fork stopped in midair. “What about Quidditch?”  
  
Chanyeol sighs and puts down the handkerchief. “We’ll have to replace you, Sehun. I’m sorry… we have got a match next Friday, and we don’t know for how long you and Kyungsoo will have to stay like this,” and gestures to their intertwined fingers.  
  
“Do you really have to remove him from the team, Chanyeol?” Jongin asks, pouting.  
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
Sehun slumps his shoulders and looks down on his plate.  
  
He had worked hard to enter the Slytherin team as his dream is to become a Quidditch player, but now he has to leave the team indefinitely. The idea of the entirety of his efforts going to waste makes him feel terribly helpless.  
  
He takes a deep breath and bites his lower lip. “I understand… you’re the team’s Captain and you should do what’s best for the team,” Sehun responds in a low voice.  
  
“I’m truly sorry, Sehun,” Chanyeol says sadly.  
  
He can’t stand the sound of the happy students running and chatting all around the Great Hall as various thoughts cross his mind. He doesn’t want his friends to see his disappointed face, or else Chanyeol will feel even worse for what he has to do.  
  
“I want to be alone,” the younger murmurs before realizing that he can’t really be alone, since he is tied to Kyungsoo; but the other student silently stands up and pulls Sehun away from the cluster of friends without a second thought.  
  
As they are walking through the spacious hallways, Sehun does what he can to ignore the sniggers, the fingers pointing at their clasped hands, and the surprised glances of some of the students. He is too immersed in his own sorrow, conscious that he has no-one but himself to blame for his situation.  
  
Kyungsoo shields him from the occasional student trying to tease them and Sehun is grateful, once again, for his thoughtfulness.  
  
“I often come here when I want to be alone and think,” Kyungsoo begins softly, getting closer to the big open window in front of them. They are up one of the Castle’s tower, and peering over the parapet Sehun can see the Great Lake in the distance. The chill autumn wind bites into him, pushing Sehun back from the parapet, but he stands his ground and looks up at the sky to watch the clouds run fast above their heads.  
  
“Is Quidditch that important to you?” Kyungsoo asks after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Sehun sighs and turns to him to see a serious expression on the Ravenclaw’s face.  
  
“It is.”  
  
Kyungsoo exhales deeply and runs a hand through his hair, dark locks falling over his forehead. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“There is nothing to understand. I love Quidditch and my dream is to become a Quidditch player,” he says impatiently, voice raising. “I can’t afford this stop, I need to train hard if I want to achieve my dream.”  
  
Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and remains silent; he seems upset.  
  
Sehun is certain that he doesn’t understand.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
A few days go by in the blink of an eye, and Sehun swears Kyungsoo must be insane for choosing certain subjects as he follows the older student to yet another boring Arithmancy lesson on Wednesday morning.  
  
It has been three days since the fateful day that bound them together, but Sehun is still unsure of what to make of their relationship. Kyungsoo is kind and respectful, and he helps Sehun with whatever he can, always the accommodating one. Yet, Sehun is under the impression of not being able to connect with the other on an emotional level. At times, Kyungsoo appears to be too distant and formal for his liking.  
  
However, something changes on Thursday, when Chanyeol and Jongin join them at the Slytherin table for dinner after Quidditch training.  
  
Sehun’s temples are throbbing from having suffered through a two-hour lesson on giant wars; he had earnestly fought to stay awake, though, the monotonous voice of Professor Binns threatening to put him to sleep a little after the start of his History of Magic lesson.  
  
As Jongin scoops mashed potatoes into their plates, Chanyeol pulls out a sheet of parchment and quietly starts giving details to the younger student about the strategy he hopes will secure their victory in the match planned for the next day, against the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Sehun perks his ears and peers over at the sheet of enchanted parchment: little stick men are moving around a stylized Quidditch pitch, simulating well-known moves.  
  
“Sehun, will you join us for tonight’s briefing? I’m sorry you can’t take part in the training, but you can still help us finalize our strategy. How does it sound to you?” Chanyeol smiles encouragingly.  
  
“Yes,” Jongin nods. “I’m not even part of the team, yet Chanyeol lets me participate. Do you want to join us after dinner?”  
  
Sehun smiles at his friends, grateful for their support, but when he glances over at Kyungsoo and sees the other’s stiff posture and downcast eyes, Sehun shakes his head.  
  
“I think Kyungsoo is too tired today. Let’s see each other tomorrow at the pitch,” he replies.  
  
“Oh, okay…” Jongin pouts and goes back to his dinner.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is talking to one of his housemates about the paper they have to hand in by next week to their Ancient Runes Professor. At what he thinks is a respectful distance from him, considering their situation, Sehun is thinking about the Quidditch match planned for that afternoon. The first Quidditch match of the season, and the first one of a series of matches he will watch but not play.  
  
Kyungsoo waves goodbye to his friend and pulls Sehun’s hand, gesturing to the Castle’s courtyard.  
  
“Was that our last lesson for the day? I’m tired,” Sehun whines.  
  
“Not really, I have got Transfiguration,” Kyungsoo replies, taking a look at their shared schedule, eyebrows knitted in concentration.  
  
“But there is Quidditch this afternoon!” Sehun exclaims expectantly.  
  
“And?” The Ravenclaw stops abruptly and looks him straight in the eye, a bored expression on his face.  
  
“I thought we had tacitly agreed to watch it together. My team is playing against Gryffindor!”  
  
“I never agreed, Mister, sorry to disappoint; and no, I’m not watching Quidditch. I don’t care,” he states, his tone resolute.  
  
Sehun frowns, offended. “No, we are going!”  
  
“No, we aren’t.”  
  
“Why?” Sehun asks loudly. He knows he is attracting the attention of the students roaming the courtyard, but he doesn’t care. Quidditch is important to him, and he would hate to lose this battle without fighting.  
  
“Because I don’t watch Quidditch,” Kyungsoo replies even louder.  
  
“You’re unreasonable!”  
  
“I’m not going and that’s final!”  
  
“That’s not an answer!”  
  
“It is!”  
  
“What!?” Sehun says, astounded.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Kyungsoo breaths out. His hands are trembling and Sehun can feel it clearly.  
  
He is surprised by the other’s sudden change and reaction: the polite and collected Ravenclaw shouting in the middle of the school’s courtyard.  
  
“I’m positive I haven’t missed a single Quidditch match since my first year at Hogwarts, but now, thanks to you, I’m about to do it. Thank you very much!” He snorts and takes several deep breaths in rapid succession to calm down.  
  
He likes Kyungsoo, but he can’t understand why the other dislikes Quidditch so much. Nevertheless, there isn’t much he can do to make him change his mind unless he decides to forcefully carry him on his shoulders to the pitch; so, he bites his tongue and keeps on walking through the Castle’s courtyard, livid and resolute to not speak to Kyungsoo for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
During dinner, the Great Hall is bustling with the excited voices and cheers coming from the Slytherin table. His team had won the match, beating Gryffindor with a considerable advantage, and Sehun is happy to see his teammates tired but at the same time energized and confident about their means.  
  
He has kept his silent promise to not talk to Kyungsoo all afternoon. Although a little uncomfortable, a grumbling Sehun had followed the other around, his lips stubbornly sealed.  
  
This evening they are sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Kyungsoo is quietly eating his dinner, never once looking at the Slytherin table.  
  
“It was an incredible match! At first, Gryffindor was dominating, but everything changed when Chanyeol started aiming the Bludgers at the Gryffindor’s Chasers with more intent. He was great, definitely the man of the match.”  
  
“What!?” Baekhyun shouts, affronted. “Chanyeol did well, but the one who truly shined was my Minseok. It doesn’t matter that his team lost, he was still the best,” he affirmed, a hand dramatically clutching his heart for emphasis.  
  
Jongdae just rolls his eyes. “Man, you’re impossible.”  
  
“I’m sincerely sorry his team lost the match. He must be pretty upset.” Baekhyun throws a longing glance to the Gryffindor’s table, head propped with one hand.  
  
“Do you want to go and comfort him?” Jongdae winks.  
  
Joonmyeon laughs at their antics between bites of his dinner, and always one to be fair, goes on to talk about the merits of the Slytherin’s team.  
  
Jongdae recollects his favourite moments of the match as he pours a glass of pumpkin juice for Baekhyun. “Their new Beater did a fairly good job, I think he has great potential.”  
  
“Oh, you’re right. I think this is Slytherin’s year to win the Quidditch Cup; mark my words.” Baekhyun takes the offered glass from Jongdae’s hand and drinks from it, but Joonmyeon elbows him hard enough to make him spill pumpkin juice on his robe.  
  
“Joonmyeon, what the—” but he stops when, following the Gryffindor’s Prefect gaze, his eyes land on a sulking Sehun quietly nibbling at his meat pie and a stern looking Kyungsoo sitting beside him.  
  
Baekhyun clears his throat and smacks his lips with one hand, regretting his choice of words.  
  
“Sehun, I didn’t mean to—”  
  
“It’s all right, you said nothing wrong,” he mutters.  
  
Jongin rushes to their table, and after greeting everyone, he invites the group to their after-dinner party in the dungeons. He is smiling from ear to ear, and Sehun envies him dearly because he misses the dungeons, their antics and their late-night talks with his best friend in the safety of their shared dorm room.  
  
However, he dismisses Jongin’s invitation and does his best to avoid listening to Baekhyun and Jongdae’s comments on the match, and Joonmyeon’s attempts at saving the pride of his House.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
The last Saturday of November Hogwarts’ students are allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Sehun, for the occasion, resolves to temporarily halt his no-speaking-to-Kyungsoo-if-not-strictly-necessary rule and tries what he can to convince the Ravenclaw to go and enjoy their little outing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey is confident they will be able to break their bond very soon and Sehun, after exactly fourteen days spent bound to Kyungsoo, can’t decide if he is more sad or relieved to know it. For once, he thinks he likes Kyungsoo and he finds him interesting but, at the same time, his hate for Quidditch baffles him.  
  
Nevertheless, spending fourteen days bound to your crush makes you completely re-evaluate your feelings and understating of the other person. At first, Sehun had to admit that he didn’t know why he felt attracted to the other, but now there are certain things that he likes about Kyungsoo. Therefore, he is more inclined to think that yes, he will miss Kyungsoo Do and his intriguing personality; and yes, he has feelings for him.  
  
The fact is undeniable when he has trouble falling asleep at night because his heart thumps wildly in his chest whenever he thinks about Kyungsoo being there, breathing next to him. He spends the time during Kyungsoo’s lessons watching the other take notes or answer the Professors’ questions, proud of him when he is right and his answers gain precious points for his House. Also, Kyungsoo is a bit of a neat freak. He always wants things to be very orderly and clean, and Sehun finds himself complying to the other’s wishes, organizing his clothes and books just to gain an approving nod from Kyungsoo every now and then.  
  
It is not just hormones, that much Sehun understands. He is attracted to the Ravenclaw, but it is his personality that is drawing Sehun in more with each passing day.  
  
“Have you thought about it?” Sehun asks with hopeful eyes.  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Tomorrow’s outing. Hogsmeade,” he reminds the other.  
  
They are attending one of Kyungsoo’s classes and Sehun, head resting on the table on one arm, can’t take his eyes off of the Ravenclaw as he gently drums his fingers on the surface of the old table.  
  
“We can go,” Kyungsoo answers while massaging his left temple using his free hand.  
  
“Are you not feeling well?”  
  
“I’m fine, just a little tired,” the older student states, not missing a bit of the Professor’s speech and furiously scribbling all he can with the help of the Quick-Quotes Quill.  
  
Sehun can tell that he is tired. He has witnessed the Ravenclaw attend one class after another without complaining, study in the library for hours, and go through his notes until late in the evening, books in his lap and eyes squinting in the dimly illuminated infirmary.  
  
Sehun, lying beside him and feigning sleep, can’t help but admire his determination and strong sense of duty. He wonders why Kyungsoo works so hard, and what his dreams and ambitions are; but also if, despite their differences, he could perhaps find a space in the other’s heart someday.  
  
“Do you want me to take notes for you?” He proposes.  
  
“No, thanks. I’ll do it myself.” Kyungsoo is trying to stay focused as he takes notes of everything written on the blackboard.  
  
Sehun heaves a sigh: he is bored and sleepy.  
  
“Are your friends going?” The Ravenclaw asks, adjusting his black thick rimmed glasses on his nose.  
  
The younger student can tell that he is struggling to initiate conversation, and it makes him smile.  
  
“I think so. We always go together and spend the day roaming the streets and visiting our favourite shops.”  
  
Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement, lower lip caught between his teeth as he struggles to think of what to say next to keep the conversation going.  
  
Sehun never pictured Kyungsoo as an anxious or insecure person but, when he sees him struggle so much to talk to someone who isn’t a friend, or who isn’t a younger student admiring their school’s Prefect, Sehun can’t avoid feeling warm inside. It is in moments like these that the always kind and condescending Kyungsoo Do appears to him more natural, less perfect, and Sehun likes this side of him the best.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
“Ready?” Jongin shouts to the group of friends gathered at the school’s gates.  
  
“Let’s go!” Jongdae and Baekhyun scream in unison, fists pumping in the air.  
  
It is freezing outside and snowflakes are descending down the sky in a blur. Sehun crosses his free arm over his chest in a futile attempt to keep out the cold. He is wearing a thick coat and a big scarf is wrapped tightly around his neck. Beside him, Kyungsoo is wearing a similar outfit, and he is shivering already, their clasped hands icy between them; and Sehun smiles when the older student sneezes cutely and rubs his nose dissatisfied.  
  
“Our Kyungsoo suffers the cold a little too much,” Baekhyun smiles fondly in his friend’s direction. “Take good care of him, Sehun. He is a cry-baby when he is sick.”  
  
Kyungsoo glares at him but keeps on walking and sniffling.  
  
At this time of the year, Hogsmeade is a little village of cottages and shops all covered in a layer of soft, pure white snow. Enchanted candles hang in trees and gardens, and animated chatting can be heard coming from every direction as Sehun and his friends steadily make their way towards the center of the smallest yet most magical village of the country.  
  
“Ah, I’ve missed it,” Baekhyun heaves a sigh.  
  
“Yeah, it’s lovely…” Chanyeol comments. “Ah, Minseok will be here soon. I talked to him right before meeting you guys in the Great Hall. We are gathering at The Three Broomsticks. Do you want to join us for a butterbeer? It’s a special reunion for all the Quidditch enthusiasts and players. I may have unintentionally invited a million people,” he beams.  
  
“Absolutely! Thank you so much Chanyeol,” and Baekhyun launches himself into the taller student to squish his cheeks. “You’re the best!”  
  
“Yeah, no problem,” the other grins, delighted, his green and silver beanie flopping left and right as Baekhyun squeezes him in a bone-crushing hug.  
  
“Off to The Three Broomsticks we go!” Jongdae yells as he starts walking with Jongin, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun in the direction of the most popular pub in the village.  
  
“See you boyfriends later,” Baekhyun waves, and Sehun can hear Jongdae snigger like a mad man as he stops to make a giant snowball and throw it straight at Baekhyun’s face, the other student yelling and threatening to make him vomit snails if he does it again.  
  
“What are you guys doing?” Joonmyeon asks, ignoring Baekhyun’s shouting.  
  
The streets are full of people moving busily. Not far from them, Sehun sees a couple peering inside a shop from its fogged glass window, and the Slytherin wonders what the shining knick-knacks exhibited that had caught their attention are; but he also sees many passersby strolling to get to their friends or family members, laughing loudly and freely. In his periphery, he sees Kyungsoo immersed in his own thoughts.  
  
“Nothing much, I think…” The older student looks around skeptical.  
  
“Well, I think I’ll go to the apothecary where we usually go to buy potions ingredients. I need several things for a Potions paper due to next week. See you later,” he waves.  
  
Kyungsoo remains quiet as the Gryffindor Prefect walks away leaving the two bound boys alone.  
  
“So… where do you want to go?” Sehun offers.  
  
“What do you usually do here?”  
  
“Honeydukes? The Three Broomsticks? Zonko’s Joke Shop?” The younger purses his lips in thought.  
  
Kyungsoo proceeds to head to Honeydukes without a word, steps heavy and slow in the thick snow that covers the ground, and Sehun follows, as always.  
  
The next few hours go by smoothly. The Slytherin makes jokes that often elicit the right reaction from Kyungsoo. He does have a sense of humour, Sehun discovers, but, being an introvert, Kyungsoo isn’t easy to coax into pointless chatting or silly jokes, and for this reason, Sehun is quite proud of himself whenever he manages to make him laugh.  
  
Nevertheless, after several days and nights spent together, Sehun thinks that he has learned one thing or two about the other’s personality and reactions; and that is why being together seemed now more natural and enjoyable.  
  
At Honeydukes, they eat enough Every Flavour Beans and Fizzing Whizzbees to last a year, and then, when it is clear that Kyungsoo needs a break from the biting cold of that Saturday afternoon, they go to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop for a cup of tea and biscuits.  
  
A bell over the door announces their entrance and, admittedly, Sehun is a little embarrassed to enter the Tea Shop with the Ravenclaw, aware of their clasped hands and the curious glances that the shop’s patrons throw at them as they walk to their table. Yet, Madam Puddifoot is as lovely as ever and pays no mind to their intertwined fingers, and that eases Sehun’s worries considerably.  
  
It seems as if a good number of students had decided to meet there that afternoon, and many heads turn in their direction as they walk around the tiny tea shop, yet Kyungsoo seems okay with the attention they are attracting.  
  
The shops’ decorations are as tacky and frilly as Sehun remembers: the round tables are decorated with lacy napkins and china sugar bowls, fluffy pink cushions and tablecloths, and the duo has got great difficulty in moving in between tables in the cramped and packed shop.  
  
Kyungsoo’s nose is red, his fingers stiff from the cold, but Sehun is happy to share a cup of tea with him after their newly formed friendship, his no-speaking-to-Kyungsoo rule already forgotten.  
  
“Zonko’s Joke Shop is great, but have you seen Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley? It’s truly the best!”  
  
“Yes, it’s an interesting shop,” Kyungsoo replies before taking a sip from his black tea.  
  
“I usually go to Diagon Alley with my parents right before Christmas. My mum loves shopping there for presents,” Sehun explains and Kyungsoo listens silently.  
  
“You can find anything there, but I prefer Hogsmeade. It’s cozier.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right…” Sehun sees the older boy look carefully at the heart and star shaped biscuits that had arrived with their tea as he chooses a star shaped one. The Ravenclaw takes a tiny bite out of it, and the Slytherin sees the icing sugar stick to his fingers and lips.  
  
“You have sugar…” He starts in a low voice, finger pointing at the other’s lips.  
  
“Oh, thanks.” Kyungsoo hurriedly wipes his mouth with a napkin.  
  
Sehun clears his throat. “Where are you spending your Christmas holidays this year?” He puts two sugar cubes in his apricot and honey tea, and with a shining spoon stirs the hot beverage with lazy movements. The warmth of the cup seeping through his skin feels overwhelmingly nice after hours spent roaming the streets covered in snow.  
  
The Ravenclaw takes a few moments for himself before answering. “Hogwarts, of course.”  
  
“Aren’t you going home? What about your parents?”  
  
Kyungsoo caresses his cup of tea with his thumb, eyes downcast.  
  
“My mum… her sister, my aunt, takes good care of her. I’ll see her during spring break.”  
  
“And you father? Don’t you want to see him?”  
  
“No, not really… and no, I haven’t got any siblings.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s evasive answers confuse Sehun, who takes a leap of faith and decides to dig deeper into the mystery that is Kyungsoo Do.  
  
“I bet your father wants to see you,” he tries.  
  
“Why should he?”  
  
“What? He is your father, of course he wants to—”  
  
“Maybe yours, but not mine,” Kyungsoo interjects and noisily puts down his half-empty cup of tea looking Sehun straight in the eye. “Mind your own business, Sehun Oh.”  
  
Again, Sehun observes, Kyungsoo’s defenses are up, walls so high that he isn’t confident he can convince the older to let him in to share a piece of his mind with him. Another lost battle.  
  
Outside, the snow is still falling and the sun will set in a short while.  
  
Sehun takes one heart shaped butter biscuit from the pink porcelain plate set before him, pops it into his mouth, and, acting indifferent, stays quiet.  
  
Things go downhill when, after their impromptu cup of tea, Sehun spots his favourite shop in the whole village and drags an unsuspecting Kyungsoo to the shop window of the only Quidditch shop in town: The Quidditch House.  
  
Gloves, Beater’s bats, broomsticks, broom compasses, goggles… anything a Quidditch fan could desire is there. In the dimly lit shop window before their eyes are lined shining new items Sehun would love to possess, and he moves around inspecting the shops’ latest arrivals in awe.  
  
“I wish I could afford a new bat,” he pouts. “My father says I’m not allowed to have a new one until next spring, since they bought me one less than a year ago when I first entered the team.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s locks of hair move in the cold breeze, little snowflakes nestling on his ebony hair and shoulders. Again, he seems immersed in a thoughtful silence, oblivious of Sehun’s presence beside him.  
  
The Slytherin bets he isn’t even listening.  
  
Their joined hands are securely hidden in one of Sehun’s coat’s pockets, and he can sense Kyungsoo’s stiff fingers tightly wrapped around his owns.  
  
“Maybe I can borrow one from Chanyeol. His family is genuinely supportive of him playing Quidditch. I think he wouldn’t mind sharing,” he smiles to himself.  
  
“Can we go?” Kyungsoo retorts coldly.  
  
“Can I ask you why you dislike Quidditch so much?” Sehun sincerely hopes he can understand the older student because he is tired of pretending that he doesn’t mind his crush hating one of his most favourite things in the whole world.  
  
Eyes on his shoes, Kyungsoo is kicking the snow at his feet, absentmindedly chewing on his lower lip as he always does when he is nervous.  
  
“You can tell me,” Sehun gently prods him. “Did you try for your House team and failed?” He plays it down, playfully elbowing the older student.  
  
“It’s not like that…”  
  
“What is it, then?” Sehun insists.  
  
“I don’t want to—”  
  
“I know. And that is why I keep asking. Let me in, Kyungsoo,” Sehun pleads.  
  
Kyungsoo looks up to him, eyes hard and cold. “Do you honestly think that you can come and convince me to confess my deepest secrets to you as if we had been best friends our whole lives? Are you mocking me?” Anger is visible in his gaze.  
  
“No, I—”  
  
“You what? What do you want, Sehun? Haven’t I done what I could to make you feel at ease these past two weeks? I tried my best, and all I’m asking is for you to leave me alone!”  
  
“It’s not what I meant,” Sehun defends himself.  
  
“Does it upset you that much the idea of not being able to play Quidditch for a little while? You are not the only one who has lost something here!” Kyungsoo shouts, enraged.  
  
“Excuse me if I annoy you and if you had to save an incompetent junior like me!” Sehun bursts. “Tell me, is it enough?”  
  
“Shut up!” The other explodes.  
  
“What do you expect me to say?” Sehun laments in disbelief.  
  
“May I remind you that it’s your fault that I had to give up my Prefect position? And I need it if I want to work at the Ministry of Magic,” Kyungsoo continues, unperturbed.  
  
“Oh, I’m truly sorry you had to give up your Prefect badge,” Sehun mocks the older student wiping an imaginary tear away from his right eye. “I’m tired of your behaviour!”  
  
“And I hate Quidditch and self-centered Quidditch players like you!” Kyungsoo fumes.  
  
“You seem so calm and easy-going all the damn time, but look at you! I think I’m seeing the real Kyungsoo only now,” Sehun bites, now inches away from Kyungsoo’s face.  
  
Kyungsoo is staring at him coldly as he takes a step forward, meeting Sehun’s eyes. “I’m not in the mood for this.”  
  
“You’re so childish! I’m a Quidditch player! I play Quidditch all the time, and my dream is to enter the national team one day. So, tell me, how much do you hate me?”  
  
Kyungsoo grits his teeth, and before Sehun can react, a strong slap lands on his face.  
  
The Slytherin’s right cheek burns and stings, but he winces more at the disdain in the other’s eyes than at his pain.  
  
“Fuck you,” Kyungsoo spits, his lips snarled with rage.  
  
Sehun gulps, hand cupping his reddening cheek as he tries to fight back the tears that threaten to spill.  
  
“I thought we were becoming friends… and to think that I like you… I’m so angry at myself for liking you,” Sehun confesses bitterly, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the unexpected confession.  
  
“You—”  
  
“I only wanted to understand… but forget what I said if it angers you so much. I guess you could never like someone like me, anyway,” the Slytherin says breathing hard.  
  
Kyungsoo blinks repeatedly and looks away, his free hand balled into a tight fist. He is trembling, clearly astonished at both the sudden confession and the strong slap he delivered.  
  
Their group of friends saves them from further awkwardness by making an appearance at the end of the street, reaching the duo with tired steps and delighted laughs as the sun starts setting in the village.  
  
“Hey, guys!” Baekhyun yells when he spots his friends.  
  
“Finally, we meet again,” Jongin adds. “We have been looking for you all afternoon but, of course Sehun would be here,” he chuckles.  
  
“What happened?” Joonmyeon asks looking puzzled as he arrives before them and realizes that something is off with the two bound students.  
  
“Nothing,” Sehun assures him once it is clear that Kyungsoo isn’t going to answer. “Are we going back to the Castle?”  
  
“Yes…” Jongdae replies, confused, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Great. I’m hungry,” the Slytherin lies. His voice is raspy and his trembling, icy fingers hurt as he runs a hand through his styled blonde hair, but maybe what is truly hurting is his broken heart.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
The rest of the day is a silent affair. Kyungsoo refuses to speak or even look at Sehun, determined to ignore the other, maybe because he is upset, maybe because he is angry; Sehun can’t tell.  
  
As a matter of fact, even their friends catch on the weird atmosphere surrounding them and don’t know what to make of the situation, which only contributes to making things even more awkward.  
  
Sehun is relieved to have the excuse of a check-up to leave the Great Hall as soon as dinner is over, Kyungsoo listlessly following him up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
That night, Sehun has a fitful sleep, tossing and turning all night, but never once Kyungsoo speaks to him, or asks him to quit disturbing his sleep. The tense atmosphere doesn’t help appease his embarrassment and sadness, and the Slytherin feels as if he could suffocate at any given moment in the stifling air of the room.  
  
He manages to fall asleep pretty late and wakes up grumpy, head pounding. However, he is greeted by one unexpected surprise.  
  
Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster are standing in front of their bed, a small phial containing a purple liquid held in one of Madam Pomfrey’s wrinkled hands.  
  
“Good news, my darlings, the antidote is ready,” she announces, smiling warmly at the duo, unaware of their strained relationship.  
  
Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and adjusts his pyjamas, expression unreadable.  
  
The moment they had been waiting for is here, yet Sehun is conflicted.  
  
When he thinks of his argument with Kyungsoo the day before, he wants to drink the antidote as soon as possible and escape, in order to never have to face the other again; but he also wonders about what their relationship will become once everything is over.  
  
Despite feeling queasy at his conflicting thoughts, he takes the glass offered by Madam Pomfrey and drinks the glittery potion in one gulp.  
  
Kyungsoo, next to him, does the same and Sehun immediately feels a wave of heat go through both their arms, and moments later reach their fingertips, making their tied hands burn and throb. Sehun closes his eyes, and when he reopens them, his left hand is free.  
  
Kyungsoo is inspecting his right hand in fascination, a small smile on his face, but when Sehun looks at him, and the older student catches his gaze, he promptly looks away.  
  
Sehun squeezes his fingers in a fist and stretches them back, assuring himself that everything works perfectly. His hand is free and Sehun can go back to his life before any of this happened, but the thought doesn’t make him feel particularly happy.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
“Man, I missed you so much,” Jongin giggles from his position on Sehun’s bed. He is comfortably spread out on his best friend’s bed, with no intention of going back to his own bed for the night.  
  
“Go to sleep, Jongin. I’m tired,” Sehun complains, flinging a cushion at his friend’s face.  
  
“Hey! I want to sleep with you. Come on,” he insists. “It’s been ages, I missed my best friend dearly.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Sehun smiles widely at the warm display of affection. “But only for tonight.”  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
“Are you sure you’re a Slytherin? Sometimes, I can’t wrap up my head around the fact that you’re one. Maybe Hufflepuff is the House for you.”  
  
“Sehun, don’t be one of those incredibly conservative assholes, please,” Jongin rolls his eyes.  
  
“I’m just joking!”  
  
Jongin gets under the covers and starts humming a tune under his breath, but when Sehun walks to the bed he stills and goes silent, apparently hesitant to say something.  
  
“What is it?” The Slytherin changes into his pyjamas and jumps on his soft bed, ready for a good night of rest after what feels like an eternity.  
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask, what happened the other day at Hogsmeade? Kyungsoo was really quiet all day after we got back to the Castle…”  
  
Sehun tosses and turns, only relaxing when he finds a comfortable position. He faces his friend and chooses to lie because this is something he has to solve alone, something he has to understand himself before he can share it with anyone else.  
  
“Nothing,” he replies and Jongin, Sehun thinks, doesn’t believe him; yet he accepts his answer without forcing him to speak, because that is what best friends do.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
In the following days, Jongin and Chanyeol are sensible enough to not bring Kyungsoo’s name up in their conversations. For his part, Sehun, after stubbornly denying for days that he is not sorry for what he had said to the older student, has started feeling responsible for the other’s sudden outburst and the resulting argument.  
  
All things considered, he was in no position to demand anything from Kyungsoo, and two weeks are certainly not sufficient to get to know someone. Maybe Kyungsoo has his reasons to hate Quidditch and Quidditch players like Sehun, and seeing the Ravenclaw around the school doesn’t help him feel better or his conscience feel clean.  
  
That is why, four days after their argument, and only one week before the start of the Christmas Holidays, Sehun resolves to talk to Kyungsoo’s friends to seek advice.  
  
He waits for the end of one of Joonmyeon’s Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons before approaching the Prefect in the hallway as he strolls in the direction of Gryffindor’s common room.  
  
“Joonmyeon!” Sehun raises his voice to attract the other’s attention.  
  
“Hey, Sehun. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
The younger student, bumping into some students that leave no room, walks up to the Gryffindor and then close to the bottom of the stairs, far away from the flow of students bustling in the packed hallway.  
  
“Huh, actually…” The Slytherin starts.  
  
“Is this about Kyungsoo?” Joonmyeon inquires.  
  
“Yes, it is…” He admits in defeat. “I can’t stop thinking about what I have told him. I feel sorry, but I don’t know what I should do…”  
  
The Prefect sighs and gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.  
  
“Sehun, our Kyungsoo’s family situation is a little… delicate?” He tries. “I don’t think I should be the one to tell you about it if Kyungsoo himself doesn’t want to speak of it.”  
  
“I figured it was about his family, and I want to understand… and apologize,” Sehun pleads, hoping for the student’s comprehension.  
  
“There isn’t much I can do. Please, understand.”  
  
And Sehun returns to his common room upset and defeated, but ready to prove to Kyungsoo that he is sorry and that he wants to reconcile with him.  
  
And that is how Sehun finds himself following the older student around, waiting for the right moment to initiate conversation. It starts with him simply waving or greeting Kyungsoo in the hallways between lessons, or approaching him thanks to their now shared group of friends.  
  
Sehun, whenever he is free and knows for certain that Kyungsoo is studying in the library, follows the older student and looks at him every now and then while working on his own homework. At other times, he sits not too far from him in the Great Hall, when the boys gather to have lunch or dinner together.  
  
Sometimes, he even waits for Kyungsoo’s lessons to be over to silently accompany him to the Ravenclaw Tower, walking behind him at a respectful distance. Yet, the stubborn Kyungsoo keeps ignoring him.  
  
Once again, Sehun realizes that his and Kyungsoo’s roads would have hardly crossed if not for that fateful Potions lesson, and the younger student wonders about his right to be in the Ravenclaw’s life.  
  
Sehun thinks that he deserves the silent treatment, however, today, after days spent thinking and shadowing the other around the school, he is feeling lucky; which is why he decides to take a leap of faith and sit closer to the Ravenclaw.  
  
When he arrives at the library, he walks up to Kyungsoo’s table, always the same one near the window and the Astronomy book section, and claims the seat right in front of the unsuspecting student.  
  
Kyungsoo seems surprised to find him there, but says nothing and goes back to his voluminous book without a word, thick glasses perched on his nose.  
  
If Kyungsoo doesn’t want to speak to him, so be it; he will not give up. And that is why, although a little disheartened, Sehun tries to not show any emotion as he grabs a parchment and a quill from his bag with the intention of finishing his Charms homework.  
  
“That is incorrect,” Kyungsoo states half an hour later.  
  
“W-what?” Sehun asks, looking up from the parchment, a perplexed expression on his face.  
  
“Your answer. It’s wrong. I suggest you re-read your notes.”  
  
At Sehun’s blank expression Kyungsoo exhales turning over a page and underlining a sentence. “The notes you took in Charms class two weeks ago. Summoning Charms. Rings a bell?”  
  
“Oh… yes,” is Sehun’s intelligent reply.  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head and goes back to his book, and a small smile forms on Sehun’s lips.  
  
There is no one sitting at the tables near them and Sehun watches, entranced, the infinite particles of dust lazily dance behind Kyungsoo in the golden afternoon sunlight that is streaming in through the numerous windows.  
  
The vast room is uncharacteristically warm that afternoon, and when Kyungsoo briefly looks up, his deep brown irises are illuminated, and Sehun realizes, in that moment, that he is utterly and irrevocably in love with the other student. Kyungsoo could be doing absolutely nothing, yet his heart would be doing somersaults.  
  
In the stillness that surrounds them, Sehun hopes that Kyungsoo can’t hear the furious beating of his heart against his ribs.  
  
He is a little too happy to make all the necessary adjustments to his paper while going through his notes, all under Kyungsoo’s vigilant gaze.  
  
“Are you done?” The Ravenclaw asks one hour later, voice hushed while gathering his belongings.  
  
“Almost done, why?”  
  
“Aren’t you accompanying me to my common room?” Kyungsoo asks, feigning nonchalance, eyes still on his books  
  
And Sehun smiles, relieved. “Of course.”  
  
It isn’t easy to win someone’s trust back, but Sehun is convinced that he has got a chance, or so he hopes.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
Said chance presents itself at dinner, the day before the start of Christmas vacation.  
  
“I can’t believe it’s almost Christmas, where does time go?” Baekhyun wonders, stabbing his turkey.  
  
“Exactly… but I love Christmas, so I’m fine,” Jongdae beams, spooning vegetables for his and Baekhyun’s plate. “What are my ladies doing this Christmas?”  
  
“I’m spending Christmas at Chanyeol’s house! Last year he and Sehun came to visit me and it was the best Christmas of my life! My family loved them,” Jongin recollects fondly.  
  
“I have yet to buy a Christmas present for my older sister…” Chanyeol says, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
“What about make-up? Women love that stuff,” Joonmyeon suggests.  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
“I need to buy a present for Minseok,” Baekhyun pouts. “Do you think he will like a new pair of goggles for Quidditch?”  
  
“He will love your present, trust me,” Chanyeol grins as he passes the meat pie to Joonmyeon.  
  
Somehow, Chanyeol had been successful in his endeavours to help Baekhyun in his pursuit of the Gryffindor Captain’s heart, and he is rather proud of himself for the accomplishment. Minseok had agreed to go on a date with Baekhyun and the couple had been spending a lot of time together since then.  
  
“I can never thank you enough Chanyeol,” Baekhyun states, wiping an invisible tear away from his eye, hand on his heart. “I love you, man.”  
  
Jongdae smacks him hard on the back of his neck and Baekhyun yells in pain, eliciting laughs from the people gathered at the Gryffindor table.  
  
“Joonmyeon, have you seen that? You should deduct no less than fifty points from Gryffindor. Using violence is against the school’s rules!” Baekhyun protests, massaging his neck.  
  
“Bro, I’m a Gryffindor, Joonmyeon is a Gryffindor…” Jongdae shrugs, flashing a cocky smile at the Ravenclaw.  
  
“Wow, this blatant abuse of power!” The other snorts.  
  
“Oh, in case any of you ladies were wondering, I’m visiting my older brother,” Jongdae continues, openly disregarding Baekhyun’s whines for attention.  
  
“Sehun, are you going to visit your parents?” Joonmyeon inquires.  
  
“Yes, I am. I’m going to Romania and I can’t wait to see them. I like Hogwarts’ food, but I miss my mum’s cooking a lot.”  
  
“I’m visiting my mum.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s sudden statement takes everyone by surprise, stopping the conversation.  
  
“That’s great… you should go, yes,” Baekhyun is the first one to regain his composure. “Are you leaving tomorrow too?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods in affirmation and takes a bite out of his meat pie, shoulders less stiff, like he has finally let a big rock roll off of his chest.  
  
Chatting resumes a little after, just as cheery and chaotic; and Sehun is happy to see Kyungsoo relax noticeably and smile more as dinner progresses.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
“Sehun, can I talk to you?”  
  
The Slytherin is stunned by the sudden request, but he nods and follows Kyungsoo up to the Ravenclaw Tower. A snowstorm is raging outside and Sehun still has got his trunk to organize for tomorrow’s trip.  
  
“Don’t worry, you can enter if I’m the one to let you in,” Kyungsoo says, with a hint of a smile, and Sehun smiles back at the idea of the commendable student breaking rules for him.  
  
Once inside, Sehun admires the circular room and its festive decorations as he walks to the fireplace and sits on one of the two armchairs in front of it; Kyungsoo taking place on the one left.  
  
The room is silent, and flying candles lit the common room together with the moonlight coming from the numerous tiny windows.  
  
“The windows set into the walls of our common room look down at the school grounds. You can see everything from here. I think no other house in the school has such stunning views,” Kyungsoo explains with pride. “My mum was a Ravenclaw, too.”  
  
“Both my parents were Gryffindor,” Sehun confesses.  
  
“No way,” Kyungsoo makes a face.  
  
Sehun just shrugs. “Imagine their surprise when I wrote them my first letter after entering the school and I start it with ‘mum, dad, I have failed you. Your one and only son is a Slytherin’. Their reactions were pretty funny.”  
  
“Did they send you a Howler for the occasion?” The other jokes.  
  
“No, they didn’t… fortunately,” Sehun chuckles. “I’m just kidding. They are very open-minded persons and were absolutely fine with it.”  
  
Kyungsoo and Sehun look at each other in the eye and silence descends on them, as if the charm had suddenly been broken.  
  
The younger shifts in his seat, clears his throat and tries again, determined to do his part to mend their relationship now that he has a real chance to clear the misunderstanding.  
  
“So, did you get your Prefect badge back?”  
  
“No, not yet. But Joonmyeon talked to the Headmaster. I think I’ll be reinstated immediately after the break,” Kyungsoo replies, while absentmindedly playing with a loose thread of the cushion lying in his lap.  
  
“Joonmyeon is a good friend. I like him.” The Slytherin stands up and proceeds to put a log on the dying fire to keep himself busy and to conceal his nervousness.  
  
“How is training going?”  
  
Sehun is surprised by the question. “How do you…?”  
  
“Joonmyeon told me,” the Ravenclaw justifies himself.  
  
“I’m doing better… I think I can make it again in the team if I continue training hard. I may be a little sorry for the new Beater, but I really want my position back. My left hand is getting stronger and stronger with each passing day,” he demonstrates balling it in a tight fist.  
  
The potion had dissolved their bond and freed their hands, but something in their fingers seemed to have suffered from the incantation; and for this reason they were advised to do certain exercises for at least fifteen minutes every day, at regular intervals, in order to gain strength again. Kyungsoo still had trouble writing certain letters, and Sehun wasn’t ready to take up Quidditch again.  
  
“I hope you can start playing again soon.”  
  
“Thank you,” Sehun knows how hard it is for the Ravenclaw to talk about Quidditch and for that reason, he appreciates the effort.  
  
“My father… he is a Quidditch player.” Kyungsoo starts. “He dreamed of becoming a Quidditch player, and my mum was very happy for him because he was talented. They loved each other, and my mum believed he would make it someday… and she was right,” Kyungsoo smiles bitterly and searches for Sehun’s eyes. “Nonetheless, when it was clear that he could become a great Quidditch player only dedicating himself night and day to it, he left us. To pursue his career, he left mum and me… neglecting his family.”  
  
Mouth open, Sehun is too bewildered to say something.  
  
Kyungsoo takes a deep, shaky breath, hands in his lap. “We didn’t keep in contact because I didn’t want to. I’m still angry at him.”  
  
“I’m truly sorry,” Sehun mutters, feeling utterly stupid for what he had said without knowing anything.  
  
“I was only a child, so I don’t remember much, but my mum was never the same. You have to understand, Sehun. My mum is my entire world, and she was never the same. I regret not doing anything.”  
  
“You were only a child, you said it yourself,” the younger student reasons.  
  
“Yet, I hated seeing my mum suffer more than anything, and as a result, I came to dislike Quidditch and all it represents,” he finishes reproachfully. “And I’m sorry because I know how important it is to you.”  
  
“No, you shouldn’t apologize…”  
  
Kyungsoo’s conflicted expression breaks Sehun’s heart, and he scoots closer, taking one of the Ravenclaw’s hands in his own and looking at him reassuringly.  
  
“I can’t forgive him,” Kyungsoo says.  
  
“And you don’t have to. Just because they say that we should all be more forgiving and move on from the things that upset us, it doesn’t mean that you have to do it. It’s your life, and you have to do what you think is best for you.”  
  
“Sometimes, I feel guilty for not wanting to see my father…”  
  
“If it makes you uncomfortable to meet him, then you don’t have to do it. But, please, don’t feel guilty; you’ll suffer twice, from how I see it.”  
  
Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, a little relieved to be able to openly talk about his worries with someone.  
  
“Perhaps, one day I’ll be able to face him,” he mutters.  
  
“Of course. If one day you’ll feel as if you’re ready to see him again, you can always ask him. Take your time. And you don’t have to say more, Kyungsoo… I’d be lying if I said that I can understand your situation because I honestly don’t know how I’d feel in your place… I’m sorry. I’m just trying to think about what I’d do,” he squeezes the other’s hand and caresses the back of it with his thumb. “One step at a time?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods as Sehun takes him into his arms and hugs him.  
  
“Thank you for sharing your story with me, Kyungsoo. I apologize for yelling at you, you absolutely didn’t deserve it. I was stupid and ignorant. Can you, please, forgive me?” He pleads, caressing Kyungsoo’s ebony hair, and the Ravenclaw nods again, too overwhelmed to speak.  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
Sehun is spending his two-week vacation with his family, in Romania. It has been a while since he has last seen his parents, and he is excited to visit the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. His parents love their jobs and their son is happy to know that they can work together and do what they want in life, without worrying about him since he is well taken care of at Hogwarts and by his uncles and aunts living in London, Manchester and Hogsmeade.  
  
When he arrived in Romania, using a portkey one of his uncles living in Manchester had set up for him at Sehun’s parents’ request, the Slytherin had been fascinated to discover the beauty and richness of a country he had never set foot in before. He had immediately felt at home as soon as he had been greeted by his parents’ warm embraces, and he was eager to see all the dragons the Dragon Sanctuary was protecting.  
  
To his great surprise, the morning two days after his arrival, his mum had placed an orange envelope on his nightstand while he was sleeping. An owl had arrived at dawn, bringing a letter for him, and Sehun opened the letter in a hurry when he realized who the person sending it was.  
  
  
  
_Sehun,  
  
I safely arrived at my aunt’s house in London, and I have to admit that they were all quite surprised to see me. I didn’t know how to announce my arrival so, in the end, I simply took the train with everyone at Hogsmeade and travelled to central London.  
  
My mum’s happiness to see me became my own happiness, and that was when I realized that I had made the right decision when I decided to spend Christmas with her.  
  
I believe she is doing better, my presence is for her of great comfort. I wonder why I couldn’t understand it sooner...  
  
  
  
See you after the new year,  
  
Kyungsoo  
  
  
  
PS: how is Romania?  
  
PPS: Jongin gave me your address, I hope you don’t mind.  
  
PPPS: please, send back my owl whenever he is ready to fly. It was a long journey and I’m sure Apollo is exhausted._  
  
  
  
Is Kyungsoo expecting him to write back? What is he supposed to say? Sehun is debating his options as he looks at the sheet of parchment in his hands. But his mum, suddenly coming into his room with his breakfast, helps him assess the situation.  
  
“Your friend’s owl made a very long journey to bring that letter to you. Should we send it back with a gift for them? Christmas is almost here,” she suggests as a gentle smile graces her features.  
  
And Sehun knows what he has to do.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
_Dear Kyungsoo,  
  
I’m doing well. Romania is an amazing country; one where dragons can live safely and protected. I’m visiting the Dragon Sanctuary tomorrow and I’m very excited!  
  
Ah, my parents woke up with a start this morning when your owl crashed into the window of their bedroom at dawn. I bet it was pretty funny, I wish I could have seen it haha.  
  
I’m glad to know that your mum is doing better and that you’re enjoying the holidays.  
  
  
  
I wish you a merry Christmas. I can’t wait to see you again,  
  
Sehun  
  
  
  
PS: Apollo is fine and I’ll send him back to you tomorrow morning. I’ll take care of him until then, don’t worry!  
  
PPS: I should give Jongin a big present for Christmas, he deserves it hehe  
  
PPPS: speaking of presents, I’m sending you yours with Apollo. I hope you’ll like it._  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
_Dear Sehun,  
  
Thank you for the gift. I never got to tell you that I like dragons, therefore I think I am going to like the books you sent me. I leafed through them as soon as I could and they all seem pretty interesting. Again, thank you so much!  
  
Also, since you sent me a gift, it is only natural that I should send you something back; and guess what? Last weekend, I went Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley with my mum, and I bought something for you that I think you will like. Sorry if it isn’t a bat, but I can’t afford it right now.  
  
Mum was happy to see me buying presents for my friends, and she encouraged me to live more freely and enjoy myself more.  
  
I think she knows how much I have suffered growing up, feeling as if I had to be the perfect son for her. I can’t take my father’s place in her life, and it looks as if it’s all I’ve been unknowingly trying to do. After all, it is true that I promised myself to never let her down, always striving to do my very best to not let her feel my father’s absence… it was very pretentious of me, wasn’t it?  
  
Once again, I understand only now how well she knows me, and I guess my accommodating nature comes from my fear of being abandoned by her too. Silly me…  
  
I have been thinking a lot, and for my New Year’s resolution, I have decided to listen to my mum’s suggestion and live more freely. Not because it is what she wishes for me to do, but because it is what I want to do for myself.  
  
I will stop here since this letter is long enough as it is.  
  
Thank you, Sehun, for everything.  
  
  
  
See you soon,  
  
Kyungsoo  
  
  
  
PS: you were right, a mother’s cooking is the best! Our Christmas dinner reminded me of this universal truth._  
  
  
  
Sehun re-reads the Ravenclaw’s letter, delighted. Beside him, Apollo is screeching satisfied as Sehun pets him gently once he is done with the letter.  
  
“You deserve a treat, Apollo, you did well,” he says in a soft tone as he searches for a little something to give to the owl to eat as a thank you.  
  
When he returns to his room, he takes Kyungsoo’s package and grins widely at the idea of the older student buying him a present and wrapping it in a cute package with his own hands. The thought makes him feel giddy.  
  
Sehun lets out a gasp when he notices that, under the first layer of wrapping paper, there is another wrapping paper decorated with the name of a well-known shop in Diagon Alley: Kyungsoo had bought him a gift at Quality Quidditch Supplies. It is Sehun’s favourite shop in the whole world, and he unwraps the box swiftly, heart pounding.  
  
Inside the small box, Sehun finds a pair of new gloves, the perfect present for a Beater like him; and he laughs enthusiastic, thrilled to use them as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
/  
  
  
  
_Dear Kyungsoo,  
  
Your last letter made me think a lot, and I sincerely think that you should be very proud of yourself for taking such an important decision. I will be cheering for you from the sidelines… or closer, if you will let me.  
  
Your mum seems a lovely person, and I’m sure she loves you with all her being and more. Be good to her, she needs you… just as much as you need her, I believe.  
  
And, please, don’t struggle so much to be perfect. We all have got our flaws, and I’m sure that the people that count will love you regardless.  
  
I wish your family all the best and an awesome new year, with the hope that you will have many blessings in the year to come.  
  
Anyway, your present is perfect and I absolutely love it! I guess it wasn’t easy for you to buy the gloves at Quality Quidditch Supplies, but thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
  
  
Yours,  
  
Sehun  
  
  
  
PS: told you so!  
  
PPS: thank you for giving me another chance._  
  
  
  
///  
  
  
  
It is the first day back from winter break and Sehun enters the Great Hall running.  
  
His friends are all gathered at the Slytherin table for dinner and Sehun frantically scans the room hoping to see Kyungsoo somewhere in the crowd, but there is no trace of the older student.  
  
Disappointed, Sehun walks to his friends and asks about Kyungsoo.  
  
“Hey, Sehun!” Minseok waves.  
  
“Oh, you’re here,” Baekhyun beams from his position next to Minseok, the latest addition to their small group. “Kyungsoo is waiting for you in our common room.”  
  
“You should run, Romeo,” Jongin laughs and Chanyeol pats him on the back, a big smile on his face.  
  
Sehun thanks them and tries to ignore their whistles and cheers as he directs his steps towards the Ravenclaw Tower.  
  
Outside the Ravenclaw’s common room, Sehun finds two girls talking in hushed tones.  
  
“Hey, I need to talk to your Prefect, Kyungsoo Do. Can you tell him that I’m here, please?”  
  
“Yes, of course,” and the tallest of the two girls goes back inside and returns soon after with said Prefect.  
  
“Hey,” Sehun greets, face flushed.  
  
“Hi,” Kyungsoo smiles softly.  
  
“Baekhyun…” He gestures vaguely and Kyungsoo just nods.  
  
“I know. Shall we go?”  
  
The other nods and Kyungsoo ushers him inside, inviting the Slytherin to take a seat beside the fireplace.  
  
It reminds Sehun of their last conversation. Just like that day, tonight is snowing, it is cold outside, the armchairs and the pillows are soft, the dim light of the candles illuminates the room, and, since everyone is in the Great Hall having dinner, the circular common room is empty.  
  
This evening has got various aspects in common with that other one, but the similarities end there, because everything is going to change in a little while, for better or for worst.  
  
“I needed to talk to you,” Kyungsoo starts.  
  
“Baekhyun said you wanted to see me, so…”  
  
“I’m sorry for what I said that day, in Hogsmeade. I never apologized for that slap, and I felt the need to do it in person.”  
  
“Don’t be, I’m the one who should be sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Everything. For not respecting your privacy, mostly. I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard, Kyungsoo, I was a terrible friend.”  
  
The older student shrugs. “It’s all right, you couldn’t have known…”  
  
“Still, I’m sorry.” Sehun murmurs. “And grateful for the chance you gave me.”  
  
The Ravenclaw nods and goes silent for a moment, and the younger takes advantage of his silence to gather his thoughts and confess his feelings once again.  
  
“Kyungsoo, if your feelings are the same of that day, just tell me, and I won’t say anything. But if your feelings have changed, then you should know that I like you… actually, I like you a lot, Kyungsoo, and from now on I want to stay with you always. I want to be with you.”  
  
Kyungsoo looks him straight in the eye and smiles shyly. “Good, and you should know that when I realized that I had started liking you, I got scared and I didn’t know what to do,” he confesses. “But now, I want to believe in your words and try following my heart.”  
  
“Kyungsoo, I would never leave you,” Sehun assures him. “I learnt a lot from you, and I want to keep growing with you. Will you let me?”  
  
“Yes,” Kyungsoo smiles timidly as he takes one of Sehun’s hands into his own. “I like you too.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah… and I also hope I can learn to enjoy Quidditch again. I used to love it,” he smiles sadly.  
  
“I will help you,” Sehun offers. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s smaller hand.  
  
“My heart is beating so fast!” Kyungsoo says and scoots closer to the Slytherin. “It’s embarrassing.”  
  
“You should feel mine, and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much!” The other chuckles. “Kyungsoo, do you really like me?”  
  
“Yeah,” the older student nods, “I was just too stubborn to admit it.”  
  
And Sehun’s heart melts a little more. “Now, I can’t wait for you to tutor me again just to have an excuse to be with you. Actually, I might ask you to tutor me in Charms too, or Ancient Runes, what do you say?” He grins.  
  
“Oh, that’s right, we still have a few Potions lessons together, don’t we? As for the rest, we’ll see,” Kyungsoo replies, amused.  
  
In the light coming from the fireplace and the candles floating above them, Sehun can see Kyungsoo’s pretty smile and his big eyes shining as he mirrors the other’s movements, getting closer to him.  
  
Sehun closes his eyes, and the next thing he knows, Kyungsoo’s plump lips are moving against his own; shy at first but then more confident.  
  
In the quiet of the room, Sehun can feel his head go light and he shivers, delighted.  
  
Kyungsoo’s happiness makes Sehun feel warm and fuzzy inside. It is something new, a series of emotions that he has never felt before. Sehun knows that first love makes people feel a myriad of different emotions, and he thinks that he is ready to experience all of them with the Ravenclaw; with the only exception that he sincerely hopes to be not just Kyungsoo’s first love, but Kyungsoo’s last one as well.


End file.
